Carpe Diem
by cookme25
Summary: A Caskett story, What happens when Castle and Beckett walk home in the rain? T for safety


They had just closed a tough case and Castle and Beckett were leaving the 12th. They were getting to walk out when Beckett said, "Great, it's raining and I don't have an umbrella. Of all the days I have to park two blocks away.

"Yes, well, Detective, I'd offer you a ride but I took a cab this morning." They walked outside and while Beckett tried to cover her head, Castle walked out and started dancing.

"Castle, are you insane?" She asked

"Come on, let loose a little."

"Unlike you, I don't want to get a cold."

"I'm walking home now, just because it is raining."

"You really are insane Castle."

"Am I?"

"Yes, and since we have been having this argument I have become soaking wet so thank you very much."

"Well, since your already wet, why don't you walk home with me? You can have dinner with Alexis and me."

"What about my car?"

"I will take you to get it when you want to go."

"You forgot one thing."

"What?"

"As much as I dream of seeing you in one of my shirts," she shot him an evil glare, "there is a shop just two doors down from my building."

"Well you have it all figured out don't you?"

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Well, I guess I have to go with you, come on, we don't want to keep your daughter waiting."

"Allow me to lead the way." They walked a few blocks when Castle led them into Central Park. Before she could say anything he said, "Shortcut." They were in the middle of the Great Lawn when Castle took her hand, bowed to his partner and started dancing with her. He spun her around and they laughed and danced for awhile. They were getting ready to leave when Castle spun her in one last time, this time so close that their faces were almost touching. They looked at each other for a moment, each of them waiting for the other to make a move. He leaned in, closing the small gap between them, and kissed her. He made it quick, just to see if it would feel like it did the last time. He was amazed, because it didn't feel like it did last time...it was better this time. He broke away and looked at her, wondering if she had felt the same sparks she had. His thoughts were inturrupted when he felt her lips on his again. He silently rejoiced that she had felt the same way as him. When they both needed oxygen, they broke it off.

"That was amazing." she said.

"Come on, the loft's not to far from here." he said looking at her, never wanting to look away.

They walked out of the park hand in hand, not caring if anybody saw them. They quickly ducked into his building. They were in the elevator when he remembered, "Oh you don't have anything to wear."

"That's okay, I think I can make one of your fantasies to come true." she said with a slightly seductive voice

"I like the way you think."

"I hope we're both thinking of the one where I'm wearing one of your shirts." she said

"Relax, I'm not thinking dirty...yet."

"Come on its cold, and I'm taking a shower, if you don't care."

"Mi casa es tu casa. Will I be allowed to join you in this shower?"

She shot him a look before saying, "No, I will be taking a shower alone."

"Okay, Okay, I will change and start dinner and put your clothes in the dryer so you have something to wear out tonight."

"I didn't think of that, smart."

"That's why I'm here."

"I thought it was to keep me entertained?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom

"That too." He said taking out one of his shirts for her. "There's a shirt on the bed when you need it."

"Thank you Castle, now will you throw these in your dryer so that I can have some dignity still intact tommrow." she said as she placed her clothes outside the bathroom door.

"Oh but what fun would that be?"

She ignored him but started thinking about what Lanie had told her before she left today. _Carpe__Diam__, __seize__the__day__and__if__you__don__'__t__do__it__your__going__on__a__blind__date_. Lanie surely wouldn't be disappointed. She wouldn't tell her everything, just enough to keep her off her back so she could get some work done.

She walked downstairs and smelled something amazing.

"What are you cooking?"

"My secret pasta sauce and linguine."

"What's the secret?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Maybe later, but can I just say you look really good in my shirt."

Just then Alexis walked in. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey sweetie, we're in the kitchen."

"What do you mean...Oh Detective Beckett nice to see you. I'm not inturupting anything am I?"

"No, you dad thought it was a brilliant idea to walk back here in the rain and the only pair of clothes I had were soaking wet."

"Way to go dad."

"This is so not my fault."

"I went along because you know what they say, Carpe Diam."

"Seize the day, you've been talking to Lanie haven't you?" Castle said

"Maybe, and she may have threatened to send me on a blind date."

"That explains the text I got. Well, dinner is ready."

"Great, what are we having." Alexis asked.

"Linguinie with the secret sauce."

"You mean the one with..."

Castle cut her off saying, "Don't tell her yet."

"So I do get to know."

"Yes but just try it first, I will get us some wine."

"What about me?" Alexis asked

"A coke for you."

"Come on just this once."

"Let me think, no."

"This is great Castle, what is the secret ingrediant."

"Orange juice."

"WHAT?"

"Yep, its great thought right? I always make a bunch of jars and because it saves very well."

"You never fail to surprise me Castle."

"I can say the same about you Detective."

_The __next __day_

"So, tell me how you seized the day yesterday."

"I walked home with Castle in the rain then had dinner with him"

"Okay, then, you can tell the rest later."

"That's it Lanie, there's nothing more. See, he has a daughter who lives with him."

"Okay then girl."

"I don't have time to argue this. I have work to do."

"You can give me the details later."

Beckett rolled her eyes and walked out. She was going to keep the kiss to herself, maybe use it against Lanie if she needed too.


End file.
